The Outcomes Measurement Core, (RRC-B) will identify, develop, and support the collection of outcome measures in the proposed Intervention Development Studies and in affiliated external, NIH funded research projects. The Outcomes Measurement Core will enhance research quality by integrating a multidimensional approach to outcomes assessment across studies and will augment efficiency by having a central facility and administration for coordinating outcome assessment. By taking a multidisciplinary approach, the Outcomes Measurement Core will enable investigators to assess both the direct (the value of patient services) and indirect (value of quality of life impacts) costs incurred, or avoided, through the interventions proposed in the Intervention Developmental Studies and the external studies. Having the RRC-B optimizes the interaction of basic and behavioral scientists in evaluating outcomes, which is critically important in maintaining independence in older Americans. Finally, the RRC-B has considerable potential for fostering growth in outcomes assessment in aging research, as the Lowell P. Weicker General Clinical Research Center, the UConn Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center, and the Travelers Center on Aging continue to expand and to develop new clinical research projects. Outcome measures are organized into seven domains, each with an identified expert manager. They are: 1) measured function 2) reported function; 3) osteoarthritis assessment; 4) service use and caregiver burden; 5) economic impact; 6) behavioral/cognitive outcomes; and 7) biomedical markers of bone. The cognitive/behavioral domain also includes responsibility for overseeing and enhancing adherence with therapeutic regimens and health promotion behaviors. The expert managers and the director will meet quarterly and as needed to review ongoing research in OAIC and external projects, collection of outcome measures, proposed research projects, and projects under development. The OMC management team, in consultation with the OAIC PIs will select and set priorities among affiliated projects to receive outcomes core support using the following criteria: relevance and responsiveness to the UCHC OAIC goals, relationship to ongoing research foci (e.g., opportunities to supplement or leverage), and quality of research- demonstration design. Quality assurance for outcomes measures will be monitored closely by working with each of the PIs and expert-managers.